


Button High

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Finished, Happy Ending, Julian is always a dick, M/M, Poor Thomas, Swearing, anyway Cap gets himself a man, its in his blood, last chapter made me cry idk about you, tho only chapter 7, unfortuntly, we love them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: Alisons new class is full of idiotsThose idiots are made to sit on the same tableHer teacher pushed the tables so 11 people could fit on bothThis was gonna be a fun ride
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 42





	1. First day

Alison cooper had just started Button High, she was shy; very, very shy

She got into her class for the rest of the year, hoping her teacher will be nice

~~~ 

Her teacher was alright Mr.Jones 

Her table wasnt... Three people she recognized, Mike (her boyfriend) Thomas (the guy who had a crush on her ever since nursery) and Fanny (her cousin) 

"Hi everyone, Im Patrick Butcher, but you can call me Pat" Pat introduced himself

"Im Katherine! But i like Kitty aswel" the over excited girl said "sorry im very happy i get new friends" she smiled

"Im Thomas Thorne, im going to be the worlds greatest poet! The first one being for my darling Alison"

"Watch it poem-boy" Alison warned

"Me Robin, not from here so speak bad" Robin smiled 

"Is be Mary, im also nots froms here so i also speaks the bad english" Mary said

"None of those are plural but, Im the Captain, nice to meet you all... Some of you" he glared at Julian, who was currently looking down at his crotch, Captain hoped he was on his phone

"Im Alison, and this is my Boyfriend Mike"

"Why must i always be-" Thomas started 

"Hi im Mike" he gave an awkward thumbs up across the table

"Im Humphrey- yes like a tudor nobleman- but i do hope we can get along" he smiled

"Im Fanny" Julian laughed "im the headmasters daughter and Alisons cousin" she had a straight posture

"She also a lady" Alison said sarcastically 

They waited for the last one to introduce himself, Cap sighed. He stoop up despite his knees crying for help and went over to Julian

He placed both his hands next to his right ear and clapped as loud as he could

"Ow! You bastard"

"Serves you right Julian! You arnt listening to any of us" 

"I was! I know her names Fanny!" 

"You only know that because you think its funny" 

"Fine sit down, otherwise your knees will give way" Julian joked

"Julian-"

"Im Julian, trying to get my way into Cambridge, im not a virgin and im also a leo" he smiled

Fanny scoffed

~~~

They were all idiots, Alison couldnt get that far enough, She found out Cap and Julian were next door to eachother and went to the same schools, they seemed close

Not even 20 minutes through the lesson and Julian started throwing Pens at everyone 

When asked why he would say

"We're all friends now, this is a friend ritual" 

Which would cause Kitty to lunch all 20 gel pens from her pencil case at Julian

"I love being friends!" She smiled happily, ignoring Julians groan of pain

Yes there all idiots 

No doubt about it

Looks like something she'll have to get over


	2. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of lesson and Julian has homework

"Cap~" Julian moaned

"Go away Julian im trying to work"

"But Cap!" Julian cried

"Whats up Julian?" Pat asked

"He isnt helping me with my homework!" 

"Ill help, whats the subject?" Pat smiled

"History, World war two, hes good at it!" Julian pointed to Cap

"Its rude to point" Captain said

"Um, hi i dont mean to interrupt but i heard you needed help on your history, Im William, William Havers from the other table" 

Cap looked up, about to tell him to go away but as soon as he saw him all thoughts wiped away

"Yes i need help, its on world war two" Julian smiled

"Your lucky, im a geek on world war two, always wondered what would i do" He smiled back, bending down to rest his arms on the table 

"I-i.. I um- i also like World war two" Cap stuttered

"Really! Thats great, whats all your names" William asked

They all said their names and Cap came up

"C-Captain" he smiled 

"Your names Captain?" William laughed

"N-no its j-just-"

"Hes just called that because he likes to be in control" Julian said

Now it was Williams turn to be embarrassed, not as embarrassed as Cap though, as he decided to smash his face into the table

"I-i um, surely um... You erm.. Ha, um.. History homework" he turned to Julian 

Captain glanced at Julian

"Your welcome" he mouthed

~~~

"There you go, world war two homework done" Havers smiled

"Thank you~ your such a good person!" 

"Its fine, i dont mind i like helping people" Havers got up and waved to his new friends before walking off

"And any second now Caps gay panic will come on" Julian smirked

"5...4....3...2...1" Alison counted down

"Wow hes amazing... What am i saying! Get your act together man! But hes perfect.... Ahhh!" Cap hit his head

Kitty got up and walked over to William, Captain stared at her in shock

"Hi! You may recognize me from that table over there!"

"Oh yea! Kitty isnt it" William smiled

"Yeah, i was wondering what do you think of Cap?"

"Well- i um... I havent really got to know him but... He seems great" William rubbed his neck nervously

"Well feel free to hang out with our table at lunch! Bye William!" Kitty waved and skipped back to her table 

Havers took a quick glance at Captain, when he realized Captain was staring at him his face flustered

"Katherine! What did you say?!" Captain asked angrily

"Just if he wanted to hang out at our table at lunch" Kitty smiled innocently

Captain smashes his head onto the table for the 2nd time today


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its lunch time and- no Fanny you can not stab Julian!

"Woah! Fannys gone mad!" Julian shouted trying to defend himself from Fannys grip

How did this start?

Well it started off after math, Julian had jokingly said that Fanny should join the school musical, when asked why he answered with

"Because they are doing macbeth, she would make an excellent witch!" 

Back to the present

"Fanny! No- put the pen down" Pat tried to calm her down

"Use not your black magic on me witch!" Julian cried

"Its own fault" Robin laughed, 

You may be asking 'well weres the teacher' hes gone to the staff room because he can trust the year 9s...

The door opens and Fanny doesnt stop

"Ha, Julians enjoying a bit of Fanny" William Laughed, sitting down, picking at his half cooked half raw jacket potato

"You know, instead of watching you can help me fend her off" Julian looked at them all

"Oh! Cap, Kitty told me that you dont usually bring something to eat so i got you a cake" he pulled a square slice of cake with vanilla icing out of his blazer pocket

Cap wasnt about to say that he always brings a pack lunch, he blushes and thanks William

~~~

Five minutes later Fanny calms down and Cap goes to the toilet, as soon as hes outside William buries his head in his hands

"I dont think he likes me, he never talks to me. He always leaves everytime i want to have a conversation" he says

"Yeah 'cus hes to shy to say anything" Julian muttered

"Yeah, William, Captain really likes you, hes just new to this... This feeling, he beat himself up over it this morning!" Alison smiled 

"Y-you think so" William smiled sadly

"I know so" Alison said warmly

"If you two get together he'll be the Captain and you'll be his lieutenant!" Kitty smiled

"Captain dumbass and his lieutenant obvious" Julian smiled

"Sounds like knock-off super heros" Thomas laughed

"Captain Dumbass! And his adventures with Lieutenant Obvious!" Mike chuckled, whilst humming the superman theme

They all laughed, and the Captain walked in

"Whats so funny" He asked sitting down

They all calmed down about 30 seconds later until Mike hummed the superman theme again 

"Come on Captain dumbass! Lieutenant obvious needs you!" Humphrey said to Cap

"Captain Dumbass?" Captain said shocked

"Come on, sir! We need to defend Button High XI!" William grabbed Caps hand and got Kittys pencil case with the other

They ran to the back of the room and started chucking the pens at them

One hit Mary near her eye

"Wes surrender! We be surrendering!" 

They all laughed and helped Kitty pick up all her pens and glue stick

"Shit that was fun" Julian smiled

"Indeed" Fanny agreed

"Everyones gangster until Fanny reveals she had fun" Humphrey laughed

"Wait so what just happened?" Captain asked

"We were talking about if you and William got together you would be Captain Dumbass and he would be your Lieutenant Obvious!" Kitty smiled, everyone sighed apart from Captain who blushed like mad

"Kitty you terrible at keepin' secret" Robin said

"Didyoutalkaboutmelikingyouithoughtikeptitasecret" Captain rushed 

"You like me?!" William asked, now he was blushing

"Sorry" he said quietly

William grabbed his cheek

"Its fine, i like you too" William kissed his forehead

Nobody talked until Robin spoke up

"Julian owns me 10" he smirked


	4. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god Thomas why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you A Lady Does NOT Hold A Carrot Like That!!! For the idea
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying my stupid story haha

Cap and William have started dating, Alison finds this adorable, they always hang out at lunch together

Today Thomas was missing...

William walked in with his food and sat down

"Wheres Thomas?" he asked, stabbing his pasta, getting his cookie for Cap

"No idea" Alison answered

"He couldn't be far, if you didnt see him at the cafeteria im not sure where he would be" Fanny said

It was true, he wasnt far because about 20 seconds later Thomas walked in and smashed something on the table

"I just bought us all tickets for the school play during p4, so we get to skip two lessons!" Thomas smiled

"Thomas you didnt have to do that!" Pat said

"Yeah there like 15 quid each, if you bought twelve.... Give us a tenner Thomas" Julian smirked

"So you can pay Robin back?" Cap asked, placing his head on Williams shoulder

"Yeah gimmie money!" Robin laughed

"Whats be the play?" Mary asked

"Its Macbeth" Thomas smiled

"Oh yeah! Thats the reason Fanny wanted to kill Julian" Mike laughed

"Very fun day" Humphrey laughed

"Humphrey, you fell over a chair and had to go home" William laughed

"Not my fault im clumsy" he fought back

"Alright, dont lose your head" Julian laughed

~~

Kitty was skipping down the hall with her ticket, every few minutes waiting for the others

"Hurry up! I dont want to miss it!" Kitty laughed

"Katherine, it starts in 10 minutes we will make it" Captain said, gently holding Williams hand

~~~

The main female, Lady Macbeth, was played by a girl who Julian had fallen head over heels for

"Shes so pretty" he smiled at her and she blushed

"I think she likes you to!" Kitty clapped as the scene ended

"Who? Margot, shes one of my best friends" William laughed

~~

Margot, they found out, was in the same year but different classes. William got her to see them after it

"Wonderul performance, truly wonderful" Cap smiled

"Hey Margot, guess what" William smiled at her

"No! Have you got yourself a man?" 

"You know me well"

"Yeah meet Captain dumbass and Lieutenant Obvious" Julian joked

Margot laughed and played with her blonde hair

"I-im Julian" 

"Margot" 

"Yeah yeah enough introductions, i want to go home" William laughed 

"Yeah lets go" Cap squeezed Williams hand and started walking, the others following

~~~

"Ill text the group later!" Mike smiled, Alison walking next to him and waving to her friends

"Julian are you getting on bus?" Cap asked

"Can you pay Cap?" he begged

"Fine, ill see you later Havers" 

"Bye, O'Captain, My Captain!" William blew him a kiss

Robin, Mary and Kitty walked home and Thomas got a lift

"See you Tomorrow Margot!"

"Bye Will!" she waved as she walked off

Now where was his mum....


	5. Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a Group Chat AU so if it goes well i will do it again :)

**Mike:** is anyone on?

**William:** yup! everything okay x

**Julian:** you know your gay when you sign kisses at the end of texts

**Kitty:** i send kisses! 

**Cap:** Julian go suck a duck

could be either a female or male, also that was a joke, i'm saying this because I know how you get

**Julian:** i'll do it for a tenner

**Alison:** you'd do anything for a tenner, Also William? :)

**William:** Ya? x

**Alison:** you're upsetting Cap 'cus your giving us kisses and not him

**William:** Sorry darling, ill give you all the kisses xxxxxxx :v

**Cap:** Don't let her egg you on, its fine

**Julian:** thats a bit gay ngl

**Cap:** Julian... we have been dating for nearly a week...

**Robin:** Moron

**Thomas:** Julian, its 'That's'

**Fanny:** i stopped caring after Cap said to Julian to suck a duck if i am not mistaken

**Mary:** get tolds loser

**Thomas:** you would think it would auto-correct

**Humphrey:** Shit

**William:** What's up? x

**Humphrey:** i think i just broke my ankle?

**Pat:** well now i have to stop reading notifics, how did you manage that Humphrey

**Kitty:** Humphrey, you are like that nursery rhyme 'humpty dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty dumpty had a great fall!'

**Humphrey:** now, before you accuse anyone, it was partially my fault

**Cap:** What did you do you idiot

**Humphrey:** okay.. i was getting a bowl of cornflakes and i tripped over something, and now my ankle is bent the other way and i need an ambulance....

**Mike:** why were you eating cornflake at 6:23 pm?

**Julian:** i love how you notice the part were he wrote hes eating cornflakes and not the part were hes begging us to call an ambulance

**Humphrey:** it doesnt hurt as much as i thought it would...

**William:** no offense Humphrey, but you _are_ an idiot

**Mary:** as i repeats myself, get tolds loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter Chapter today, sorry :/ this is bad haha, thank you for reading my stupid story :)


	6. Drinks and loud music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk im bored

"Gentlemen and gentlewomen, my parents are out tonight and tommorow so i formally invite you to a hangout-" Thomas said

"A party?" Julian asked

"Yes if you must, but only us and a special guest" he smirked

"Ooh! A party how exciting!" Kitty clapped her hands together

"What time would it be?" Mary asked

"From afterschool til morrow" Thomas smiled

"Oh yeah! Its friday today" Wiliam Smiled, leaning into Cap whos head rested on his shoulder 

"Ill go if Williams going" Cap said

"Me and Mike are going" Alison agreed 

"If one is invited to a formal event than one shall come" Fanny nodded

~~~

They all walked to Thomas' house after telling their parents that they were spending the night

The special guest was Margot, the lady Julian likes

"Welcome to my house" Thomas smiled and opened the door

"House! This is a bloody mansion" Julian looked up shocked

"Yes, bigger than Button house" Fanny said, Alison nodding

"Lets get smashed!" Julian ran in

"He idiot" Robin said to Margot, laughing

They all walked inside and Thomas showed them a tour

~~~

"And lastly this is our pool" he smiles

"Can we get drunk now?" Julian asked, clearly bored

~~~

Ten minutes in and there were disco lights and loud music, they were all drinking. They didnt know what they were drinking but they were drinking

Even Lady B were drinking, Alison never saw her so relaxed, but she let it go and continued dancing with Mike

Captain and William were the most sober, they had drank a little but still were able to walk in a line

Julian and Margot had gone... Somewhere... Nobody bothered to look for them considering it was Julian.

Thomas and Kitty were dancing, badly, but still dancing nonetheless

~~~

They were now playing truth or dare, Cap and Will had more drinks and are now considerably drunk, Thomas had turned the music down and they all sat around a table

Julian and Margot arrived so they were all there

"Right.... Um... Captain truth or dare" Julian asked

"Dare" 

"I dare you to chug the rest of the vodka" he smiled

There was only a quarter left but he did it anyway 

"My turn! Thomas truth or dare" Cap swayed

"Truth" he laughed

"Pussy" Julian mumbled

"Kiss, marry, shag; Julian, Kitty..... Me" he asked

"Hmm... Kiss you, shag Kitty and marry Julian" 

"What does shag mean?" Kitty asked happily

"Sex" Julian smiled, her smiled died down

"Oh, like making a baby?" 

"Not having same conversation" Robin laughed

"Anyway, William, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to snog Cap" Thomas smirked

William lookes at Cap and brought their lips together, he deepened it and they got a bit carried away

"Alright Guys calm down" Alison laughed, William broke the kiss and winked at him

"Mike, Truth or dare" 

"Dare" he sounded unsure

"I dare you to prove your not afraid of any ghosts" William laughed

Mike sighed and started taking his clothes off, leaving his underwear and socks on.

"Good lord" Cap looked away

Mike was dancing about chanting how he wasnt afraid of no ghosts

"Im not scared!" he shouted and sat back down, pulling his clothes on

"Pat, truth or dare" 

"Oh uh... Truth"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mike asked

Pat blushed and nodded 

"Ooh who be she?" Mary asked

"Her name is Carol" he smiled 

"Me use have girlfriend, now she gone" 

"Same here, i use to have a boyfriend, but i caught him 'pon the groundsman with the butler 'pon him" Fanny said

"Like a sandwich?" Kitty asked

" a man-wich" Mary laughed 

"Actually known as a Moroccan tea party" 

~~~

Night was approaching and everyone slept in Thomas' spare beds, Cap and William sharing one, Alison and Mike sharing one and Julian and Margot sharing one

"I love you Cap" William said, flopping on the bed

"I love you too, William" Captain tucked him in and kissed his forehead "so... So much"


	7. not a very good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after a party you may ask? 
> 
> lets find out
> 
> Thomas tells a story and its a bit angst so be warned

"Good lord, what happened last night?" Cap asked, walking into Thomas' kitchen

"Hm? oh lets just say you and William didnt go to sleep as soon as you got to bed" Thomas laughed, but stopped shortly after because it hurt his ears

"Oh god..." Cap panicked

"Dont worry, you only made out, we would've heard you otherwise" Alison said, walking into the room

Cap sat down next to Ali and placed his head in his hands

"I've got a headache the size of Asia" he rubbed his head

The rest shortly joined them, Thomas started cooking Bacon and Eggs. Julian and Margot slowly arrived, Julian basically sat on Cap. Cap then pushed him off, William was last to come down, massaging his head and holding his mouth like he was gonna be sick, Cap ran over and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back

"Alright William?" Margot asked

"Im so hungover i generally think im gonna die" he rested his head on Caps shoulder 

~~~

"Oh my god! my Parents are gonna be home soon and look at the mess!" Thomas freaked, trying to pick up all the bottles and a few packets of monster munch, Cap, Ali, Mike and Pat helped

"So, Julian... what did you and Margot do last night?" Cap asked, Wiping down the very sticky table

"Nothing, just went exploring" Margot said

"Some over type of exploring if you know what i mean" Julian said smugly

"I dont get it?" Kitty said innocently

"There, house is clean" Thomas smiled, as soon as he finished his sentence the door opened, his Parents walked in and smiled

"Hey sugarplum!" his mum smiled, walking in with two bags on each arm

"Darling we got you a gift!" his other mum kissed his cheek and gave him a bag

They left to the kitchen and Thomas looked down, embarrassed 

"Thomas you never told us your parents were lesbians?"

"How did they make you?" Kitty asked

"What? oh i was born with my mum and dad, but they slit up because... my dad was quite abusive and she met Abby, they got married and i stayed with them" He smiled slighty

"How was he abusive? if you dont mind me asking" Cap asked

"He always use to basically bully me, he hit me occassionally when he was drunk, when i was about 6 i signed up for a school play. They were doing Romeo and Juliet and my teacher said i would be really good, i told him and he just said these really nasty things, how i was never going to be successful, or how i would die alone and unloved. When he found out i was staying with mum and Abby he... he..." Thomas lifted his shirt and revealed a scar.

"Oh Thomas..." Alison said

Kitty jumped up and pulled him into a hug, everyone joined in.

_best family ever... i love them all_ Thomas thought, but he wasnt about to say that any time soon


	8. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can come to school in your costumes
> 
> Ah bad mistake

"JULIAN NO!" Alison laughed

"WHYY!" Humphrey screamed

"I got them caught on something and they ripped off..." Julian said sheepishly as he walked into the classroom, no pants on

"Happy Hallo- oh Julian!" William looked up as he entered the classroom

"Good lord" Captain looked at William, blushing like mad

"You alright Cap?" Thomas laughed 

"Looking good William" Kitty smiled 

"Thanks Kitty, its a shame my boyfriend wont tell me that" he placed a hand on his head dramatically

~~~

"Wait why are we all dressed up yet Micheal and Alison arnt?" Fanny asked 

"Cos this Dumbass said we arnt coming in our costumes" Alison laughed

"Sorry" he looked down

"Its okay Mike"

"What is everyone? Im a Georgian Noblewomen" Kitty smiled 

"Im a regency poet, killed in a duel" Thomas smiled, pointing at his bullet wound

"Im a Captain, from WW2" Cap stared at William

"Im his second in command, Lieutenant Havers" 

"CAPTAIN DUMBASS AND LIEUTENANTS OBVIOUS!" Robin shouted

"Its be a blessings" Mary smiled

"Anyway im a Edwardian Lady, as in a rich Lady not a female, Kitty" 

"Im caveman" 

"That it?" Julian asked

"Yup"

"Im a Politician, lead envoy, in the negotiation-"

"Utter toffee, you couldnt negotiate out of a corn maze" Thomas laughed 

"Is be a peasant from stuarts who got burnt for beings a witch" Mary interrupted 

"Im a tudor nobleman, thats it basically" Humphrey chuckled

"Im a Scoutleader who got shot by one of his scouts!" Pat smiled

"Grim" Julian said

~~~

*DINNER* 

"You do look nice in that costume William" Cap smiled

"Thanks, i always did love a man in uniform" he winked 

Cap placed a small kiss on his lips

"I- i... Erm.." William stuttered

"Havers.exe has stopped working" Mike joked

"William?" came a voice from the door, everyone looked and saw Margot

"Oh my god, worst day not to be wearing pants" 

"Wow! You look nice Margot" Alison smiled, she was dressed as a cheerleader 

"Thanks Alison, i see you forgot it was Halloween" she laughed

"I love the outfit!" Julian blurted out

"Thanks Julian! What are you dressed as?"

"A politician with no pants on" Captain answered for him

"Lets see" she laughed again

Julian stood up shyly 

"Beautiful" she clapped

~~~

*AfterSchool*

"Can we go trick or treating?" William asked Cap, hand in hand

"Yeah, lets go" 

"Ill come with!" Julian smiled

"Me too!" Robin joined

"I also" Mary smiled

"I too, ME" Thomas corrected himself

"We'll come aswell" Mike said, holding onto Alisom

"Wait for us!" Humphrey and Kitty smiled

"Ill come aswell" Pat smiled 

"I guess i shall come aswell"

Yes they were Idiots, Alison thought

But they were her idiots


	9. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Last day at Button High, unfortunately, Julisn bares some bad news

It was the last day until they all left, they had finished their exams and had all passed, they were debating what they would do in the future

"I want to be in the Army" Havers smiled, leaning into Cap

"Me too, love" Captain smiled

"Aww you two are so cute" Alison smiled

"I want to work with Children! We could play hide and seek, and duck duck goose!" Kitty laughed

"Well im going to become a scoutleader next year, maybe you can join mine?" Pat asked

"That'll be fun!" Kitty agreed

"J-Julian are you crying?" Captain asked

"No! Okay maybe, ive gotten to know you all and i... Cant believe im going to say this... Im going to miss you all" he smiled

"We're next door to eachother, Julian. I see you everyday" Cap sighed

"Not anymore... Im moving" he said sadly

"What?!" Cap asked shocked

"Im going to Cambridge next year... So my parents thought it best if i moved" 

"We shall miss yous too" Mary smiled, getting up to hug him

"Yeah, we all miss you" Robin joined in

Soon enough everyone was hugging Julian, even Captain and Lady B

~~~

"Today Class, as it is our last day, we will be playing Kahoot" Mr. Jones smiled "With added prizes, itll be team against team so pick a group of 4" 

"Bagsie William" Cap smiled

"Yeah, i also want Alison and Mike" William smiled

"Alright, Love, if your sure" 

"I want Pat, Thomas and Humphrey" Kitty smiled

"I guess its just us four" Julian smiled, he looked at his team, no way they were gonna win, Robin, Mary and Fanny, what a great end

They were winning 

"Its Politics i know this one!" Julian yelled as he smashed Red

He got it right

"I deeply regret picking Alison and Mike" 

"Oi" Alison laughed

~~

"So Julians team won, Williams team came Second and Arthurs team came third" Mr Jones smiled

"Whats our prize?" 

"15 quid each"

"WHAT!" Julian said shocked

"Yep, its the last day so id treat you, William your table gets to pick stuff from the selection box and Authur yours get some chocolate"

~~~

"Guys, thats the bell, hope you have a good day, id say see you next time... But there wont be one" Mr Jones smiled and waved as they left

"Anyone fancy Macdonlds? Ill buy" Julian smirked 

"Wow, theres a first time for everything" Cap smiled

~~~

"This was alot more expensive then i thought, your lucky i had an extra tenner otherwise i would've had to ask you lot for money" Julian said whilst chomping on a chip

"It was my tenner" Captain sighed

~~~

"I guess this is good bye" Alison smiled

"Wait, there was a word used in WW2, for a goodbye you dont want to happen" William smiled, looking at everyone

"What be it?" Mary asked

"Ill tell you next time" he smiled and began to walk away, Cap following next to him

"Bye guys, i hope there is a next time" Pat smiled

"Bye Everyone! Im going to miss you" Kitty laughed and walked with Pat

"I guess we should be heading off, you coming Fanny?" Alison asked

"Yes, ill see you four some other time" she said to Robin, Mary and Julian

"Is have to go, bye guys" Mary waved at the two, Humphrey following her

"Bye Robin, im going to miss you" Julian hugged him

"Bye Julian, me miss as well" 

Robin walked away....

Julian misses them already...


	10. 15 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. 😭 
> 
> This is Set 15 years Later if anyone was confused about the Title :)

"Oh my god, Alison? Mike? Fanny?" Alison turned around to the voice calling her

"Julian!" she raced up to him and basically jumped on him

"Watch the suit love, have to return it after" 

"Oh, hey guys! Kitty look" They turned to see Pat and Kitty walking up

"Oh My! Its been quite a while hasnt it! Ive missed you all greatly!" 

"Hey Julian, Kitty, Pat" Mike smiled as he walked over

"Wes be here now Robin" came the Familiar voice of Mary 

"Finally, why we at church?" 

"Is dont know, we has just beens invited"

~~~

About ten minutes Later, Thomas and Humphrey showed up

"Why have we all been invited to this steeple" Fanny questioned

"Maybe its a gathering! How exciting!" 

"This is a beautiful church, wish i got Married here" Thomas smiled

"Your Married?" Almost everyone blurted out

"Yes, her name is Isabel, shes georgous" 

"Well i got to become a scoutleader" Pat smiled "I was married, but Carol um... Cheated on me with my best mate" 

"Oh im so sorry Pat, you dont deserve that, Me and Mike got Married a few years back" Alison smiled sadly

"Oh Congrats, first from Cambridge, Respected Politician, im sure i can get to the bottom of this Business"

"You couldnt get to the bottom of a Bird bath" 

"We not doing this again" Robin laughed, remembering Halloween when they were at school 

"I work with Pat!" Kitty smiled

"Yeah, i works as a baker" Mary said

"You all Made it!" said a voice, they all turned and saw

"William?"

~~~

They all took a seat at the benches as the Priest got ready, the wedding march started playing

The groomsmen first, behind them made Alison want to cry

The Captain and William walked Elbow connected in Military uniform, Alison looked around them and saw Family, but they were the only friends

"You may now be seated" the priest said

~~~

"William, When i first met you i felt like i was in heaven, at first i was going to tell you to go away. But all thoughts escaped my mind, even now in your uniform you look as beautiful as you did all those years ago on Halloween night, and i see you invited our old fri- no our old Family" Cap smiled at the group "for a long time ive loved you with all my heart, you meant the world to me. And ive come to realise, you dont mean the world to me, you mean the Universe to me, this world doesnt deserve you, i dont deserve you. You're more perfect than i will ever be, and i love you so much, you mean everything to me" 

William wiped his eyes and sniffed

"First of all, you deserve everything. Second of all, i remember when we first ate lunch together. I was about to cry after i thought you hated me, the others teased us. We ended up throwing Kittys pens at everyone and one nearly hit Mary, we were so young and ambitious. We may not be young now, or so ambitious, but i agree with one thing back then. I love you to bits, Teddy. And im proud to say, ill be your Lieutenant obvious. If you'll have me, Captain Dumbass?" he laughed

~~~

"With the power invested in me, i now pronouce you, Man and Man" The Priest smiled "you may now kiss the groom" 

The Captain pulled William in for a bruising kiss, when they broke apart the idiots stood up and clapped

"You alright?" Robin asked Julian

"Yeah, Yeah just something in my eye" he rubbed his left eye

~~

"Congrats guys! We're so proud of you" Alison hugged William and Cap

"Thanks, Alison, gosh i missed you all" Captain smiled

"I missed you the most Cap, i graduated Cambridge" Julian smiled

"Shut up, Julian, and just hug me already" Cap opened his arms and allowed Julian to run up to him 

"C'mon guys the dance is starting!" Pat smiled

~~~

They are all idiots 

But they are loving idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i almost cry writing the Vows, Yes... Yes i did


End file.
